


How Grinch stole this dick

by FailStaff



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, My Chemical Romance, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Grinch, Dom/sub, Grinch is a twink, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Bottom Grinch, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailStaff/pseuds/FailStaff
Summary: Grinch and Gerard had a long term relationship, but one day decided to make things more interesting.





	How Grinch stole this dick

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry, if you wanna scream at someone scream @ dickmedownfrankie on ig

Gerard let out a gutural moan, he was desperate. His hot boyfriend tied him up to the bed and put a vibrating buttplug in him, obliviously wanting to tease him. He was also almost naked, only a pair of red panties and red stripes were left on him trying, and failing, to hide his erection.

"Please... I... I need something babe...."The redhead whimpered desperately looking at his green lover.

Grinch smiled and licked his lips. He didn't want to touch him yet, of course not. He enjoyed to see him so desperate and fragile, the two of them would usually stick to vanilla sex and Gerard would top, but not today and hopefully never again. 

The green fluffy man took a small green and red whip. He sat down next to Gerard and started to move it slowly across the redhead's right thight, still teasing. After a few seconds he hit hard his boyfriend's crotch, receiving a rather loud moan from him. God they both really loved this. 

After a while Grinch got bored of whipping the redhead so he stopped and took of his panties, throwing them somewhere in the room. His long digits started to stroke Gerard's dick, the smirk on his face growing at the sight of the desperation his lover was emitting.

"Such a good slut for me, uhh?" He asked rhetorically, the human twink nodding fast. "Good."

Grinch stood up and started to prep himself, pushing two fingers inside him letting out a few groans. When he was sure he was ready he sat down on his boyfriend cock, his own being covered in precum. 

Their movements were fast, Gerard moaning like the whore he really was and Grinch groaning being filled up by his lover, the green creature smiling the whole time and telling the redhead how beautiful and good he was, the pair loving every second of it.

"'M gonna cum... gonna fill you up, baby..." Gerard moaned once again, coming hard in Grinch's fat twink ass, the latter coming too.

They both were breathing heavily because of thier orgasm, when Grinch received his strength back he sat up taking off the cuffs from Gerard's wrist and the buttblug he had in his ass.

"I love you... Let's do this again some other time." Gerard said exhausted closing his wanting just to fall asleep already even though he was covered in his own cum.


End file.
